Sartar Kingdom of Heroes Data
287 Judges, A 6 Agents of Reprisal, 91 154 Driman, 16 Alastan’s Mirror, 17 Animal Pit, 21, 99, 101, 135, 174 Arachne's Web, 14 Army of the Sea, 202 Army of the Walking Corpses, 245, 146, 148 Arthtal, 100 Asavana, 195 Asavana Tarna, 18 Asrelia’s Hut, 11 B Bane of the Devil, 173214 Baths of Fire, Hatred and Truth99 Baths of Nelat, 97, 40 Battle of Hofstaring’s Flood, 276 Beast Men, 180, 208, 2333 Beastmen Wars, The, 25 Bench of Judgment, 15 Bless Grave, 1 Bondmaker, 29 Bones of the Gods, 31 Breath of the World, 11 Bull Priest, 176 Bull’s Head, the, 1 C 28 Center World, 11Champion of Orlanth's People,10 Chaos-Killer, 10, City Ring, 24 Clan-Making Dance, 142, 262 Closing of the Urox Temple, T1 Code of Humakt, 170, 172 Colymar Campaign, 287 Colymar Kinstrife, 2280 Coming of Sartar, The, 220 71 Completionists, 162 Contest of Harmony, 96 Contest of Magic, 96 Contest of Music, 96, 103, 122, , 116, 123, 124 Cosmic Law, 160, 162 Cosmic Mountain, 12 Council of Old Gods, 13 Count of Sun County, 16Crown Test, 26 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Sacred Top Hill, 115 D 3 Dance of the Cycles, 104 Dancing Vale, 127 Dandern, 1250 Darkmen, 14 Dead Court, 187 Dead Emperor, 90 Deeper Path, 21 Deity of Being, 90 Demon of Ignorance, 11 1 Desert Wind, 17 Devil’s Glove, 27 Divination, 39, 90, 92, 274 Divine Entities Divine World, 122 Divine Wrath, 93 Dogboy, 190, 197 Doom of the Cosmos, 219 Doom of the World, 97 133 Dragon Era, 86 Dragon Wars, 18 Dread Guardian, 11 E Earth Avenger, 97 Earth Family, The, 91 Earth Witches, 13 Ehilm's Flame, 204 Eight Great Heroes of Sartar, The, 131 Eight Temperaments, The, 77 Eighteen Occupations, 23 Elder Race, 96 Elmal and Yelmalio, 151 Elmal the Chieftain, 153 Elmali of Sartar, 24 Emperor of the Universe, 95 Emperor’s Age, 23 End of the World, 20, 143 Engorn, 14, 138 Entarkval Hospitality Breaker, 15 Er’s Pool, 15 Ernalda Heroquests, 11 Ernalda’s Home, 114 Ernalda’s Virtues, 135, 273, 275 Esnans, 14 Eternal Battle RuneV, 1, 1615 Eurmal slew Grandfather Mortal, 91 Evil Emperor, 117 Evil Empire, 242 Evil Other Brother, 9 F Falling Star Javelins, 19 Farewell Poem, 157 Father of Dragons, 29 Redalda Feat, 154 Rigsdal Feat, 154 Hearthguard, 154 Forest Friend RitualFeat, 142 Snake Goddess Feat, 143 Ceremonialist Feat, 142 d The Earth Sight Feat, 142 d The Supporter Feat, 143 l Peacemaker Ritual Feat, 143 x Bountiful Mother Feat, 142 x Earth Healing Feat, 142 x The Orane Feat, 143 t Leader of Battles Feat, 172 t The Kill Everyone Feat, 172 t The Sword God Feat, 172 h Equal Exchange Feat, 158 h Path Watch Feat, 159 h Silvertongue Feat, 158 y The Knowing Feat, 166 g Breath Mastery Feat, 127 g The Great Storm Feat, 128 g The Hedkoranth Feat, 128 g The 28 g The Thunder Weapons Feat, 127 g The Thunderer Feat, 127 g Vanganth Breath, 127 s Four Magical Weapons Feat, 127 s The Finovan Feat, 128 s Trail West Feat, 127 x/s The Niskis Feat, 128 g Frenzy of the Bull, 178 V Beat the Devil, 178  Smooth Talking Tol Feat, 12  The Whispering Caves Feat, 18ady, 148 Ferryman, 156 Festival of the Beasts, 280 Feud-makers, 277 Final Unity, 2133 Fire Dance, 142 Fire of Justice, 20 Sky Rune1 Fires of Ehilm, 187 Fires of Justice, 199 Firewitch, 24 First Created, 155 First Dragon, 96 First Hospitality, 89 First Storm, 39, 1975 Five Great Kingdoms, 224 Five Orlanthi Souls, The, 79 Flamal Big Elf, 2624 Flames of Truth, 174 Flintlocks, 261 Flower Dance, 15 Foe of Ernalda, 16 Fool’s Gate, 282 Forbidden Temples, 162 Foreigner’s Wedding, 12 Founder, 89 Freedom. See Change 8 Funeral Dance, 142 Furious One, 17 G 7 Gate to the Underworld, 987 Gates of the East, 23 Gods of Disorder, 94 Golden City, 98 Good One, The, 267 Good Rats, 205 Good Thunder Rainstorm, 1 Gore and Gash, 103 Gornans, 144 Grace Ladies of Nochet, 13253 Grandmother of the Earth Tribe, 95 Gray Sages, 165 Great Bull, 15 Great Flood, 97 Great Free People, 11 Great Hospital of Nochet, 14 Great Libraries, 14 Great Mover, 11 Great Passage, 159 Great Schedule, 243 Great Sleep, 1 Great Study, 161 Great Temple, 14, Grey Lords, The, 20 Growing Wind, 11, H Hadrinor, 1017 Hall of Orlanth, 79 Hall of the Maggot-Liege, 98 Halls of the Slain, 155 Harbor Market of Nochet, 12 Harmony Harp, 17 Heart of the Quivini, 233 Hearthguard, 17 Heortarl, 11 Heortarl the Bearded, 193 Heortling King, 10 10 Heort's Laws, 24 Her Home, 114 Heralds' Podium, 244 Herd Mother, 177, 257 Herder, 78 Heroquest Draw, 63 Hidden King, 15 Hidden Spark, 203 Hidden Way, 159 High King of the Gods, 98 High Town, 243 Highest Priest of Orlanth, 101 1, 276 Hiordings, 28 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, 24 Holy Places, 86 Holy Sisters, 148 Home of the Gods, 194, 201 Homes of the Great Gods, 19 Horrifying Emperor of the Dead, 51 Horse God, 150 Horse Queen, 224, 257 Hospitality, 90 Hospitality Greeting, 248 First Hospitality, The First, Household Members, 37 Humakt Duel, 168 Humakt Holy Days, 169 Human Sacrifice, 86 Hummingbird, 12 Hunter, 16 Hyriam the Scribe, 187 I Icemen, 100 Idovanic, 70 Immolatorboltofpower, 127 Immortal World, 187 Immortal Worlds, 17 Imperial Occupiers, 20 Infant King, 23 Inns, 21 Ivalists, 16 Rites of Ivarne, 4 J 67 Jaldonkillers, 55 Jelenkev, 17 Journey to the Gates of Dusk, 17 Justice Spear, 11 K Keen Edge of War, 135 Keeper of the Dead, 167 Keeper of the Laws, 160 Keepers of the Six Stories, 16 Great Khans, Great, 11 King Andrin of the Hendrikings, 26 King Hippogriff, 11 King of Heortland, 272 King of Spirits, 16 King of the Umbroli, 13 King Storm Kahn, 20 King Vingkot returned, 27 Kitchen-boy, 3 Knowledge Temples, 1, 209 Kolating Shamans, 75 Kolating Spirit Societies, 70 Korolvanth, 199 Korolvanth the Sad 2 l Lady of Inspiration, 13 Last Orlanthi King, 21 Laws of Creation, 162, 174 Laws of Hospitality, 98 Laws of Vingkot, 15 Lawstaff Path, 11 Lightbringer’s Path, 17 Lightbringer’s Summons, 15 Lightning, 23 List of Visionaries, 16 Logic People, 94 Lokmaydism, 24 Lord Aranvark’s Cabin, 13 Lord of Beast Valley, 236 Lord of Prax, 42, 173 Lord of the Eternal Battle, 173 Lord of the Gold Foe, 133 Lord of the Middle Air, 122 Lord of the North, 196 Lord of the Undead Army, 138 Lord of the Water Tribe, 124 Lord of Tongues, 11 Loyal Thane of Orlanth, 11 Lunar assassins, 29 Lunar Conquest., 17 Lunar Manors, 28 Lunar sorcerers, 227 Lunar sorceress, 195 Lunar Spies, 205 Lunar Time, 3 M Magasta’s Pool, 6, 194 Maggothome, 204 Maggotliege, 29 Mahome’s Day, 95 Making Peace, 28 Malani king, 24 Man in crimson, 107 Marking Bone, 160 Marriage of Orlanth and Ernalda, 61 Mayor, 220 Men’s Initiation, 79 Mighty Mountain, 11 Mother Ernalda, 15 Mountain Glider, 196 Mountain Mother, 179 Mountain of Ice, 16 Mules, 19 Mythic Ages, 195 N Native Corps, 268 Natural Magic, 74 Night Wolf, 10 Nine Doors, 195 Ninth Door, 18 North Winds, 173 Northern Horse People, 1 O Oak of Vengeance, 89, 278 Oaths, 98 Old Death, 14 Old Orshanti Clan, 220 Old Tarshite20 Orest Earth Mother, 25 Orlanth and Ernalda, 41, 44, 76, 85, 88, 91, 99, Orlanth and Red Shepelkirt, 13 Orlanth and the Storm Age, 95 Orlanth at Roundstone, 81 Orlanth Barntar, 13 Orlanth Heler, 123 Orlanth Lightbringer, 123 Orlanth Odayla, 11 Orlanth temple, 86, 114, 224 Orlanth the King, 123 Orlanth the Wind, 121 Orlanth Thunderer, 17 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Hall, 77, 85, 187, 195 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Orlanth’s Loyal Thane, 95 Orlanth’s Stead, 14 Orlanth and Dragons, 124 Orlanth and Ernalda, 76 Orlanth Heler, 82 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 15 Orlanthi Key to Sorcery, 18 Orleving, 15 Orlkar Tribute, 25 Orlmakt the Humakti, 12 Orlmarkt Braveheart, Mercenary, 17 Outer Wind, 1 P Pagappos List, 113 Pain of Chaos, 177 Palace of Life, 204 Palace of the Dead, 204 Palace of the Old One, 70 Pauper Kings of Tarsh, 220 Peacemaker, 15 Peoples' Podium, 24 Personality, 72 Philosopher King, 53 Pit of Conflict, 10 Pledge of the Gods, 98 Pockets, 244 Poison Blood, 11 Pony Clan, 276, 277 Porter of the Palace of the Dead, 204 Potters Clan23 Pregnant Darkness, 12 Prisoner God, 196 Proof of Princes, 241 Prophecy of the Hero Wars, 219 Protector of the Orlanthi people, 122 Proud Tribe, 20 Provinicial Governor, 24 Q Queen of the Dead, 15 Queen of the World, 137 Queendom, 263 Queen-Priestess at Sacred Ezel, 13 R Raging God, 10 Raider, 121 rains of life, 94 Ram, 1 Rausa’s Palace, 187 Raw Greed Flaw, 159 Razor-Edged shield, 15 Rebel, 11 Reckoning Scroll, The, 105 Red God, 39, 42, 95, 97 Red Moon Empress, 16 Red-Haired Women, 16 Requirement for Proof, 99 Revenge, 210 Riddling End, 11 Ring of Command, 276 Ring of Dragons 25 Arming of Orlanth Ritual, 202 River of Corpses, 10 Royal Palace, 17 S Sacred Clan, 24 Sacred Flame of Sartar, 222 Sacred Top Hill, 18 Sacrifice Dance, 324 Salmon Clan, 27 sandstone, 22 Sartar’s Cities, 235 Sartar’s Peace, 249 Sartar’s Royal Roads, 247 Sartarite Army, 224 Sartarite Kings Lists, 205 Sartarite Places of Interest, 24 Scathing Waters, 113 Scorpion Men, 65, 177 Scribe of the Immortals, 11 Seasons Of The Year, 30 Second Wave, The, 25 Seeker, 163 Separator, 109, 17 Seven Lightbringers, 169 Seven Mothers Temple, 29 Severed Clans, 278 Severed, The Sh’harkazeel, 96 Shadow Empire, 2063 Shadows, 154 She-elf, 27 Sherl, 1892 Short Lightbringers' Pilgrimage, 201 Short Lightbringers Quest, 15 Shut‑out, 224 Sibyls of Enervi, 195 Silver Armband, 18 Six Guardians, 14 Six Virtues of Orlanth, 92 8 Slayer of Men, 16 Sog’s Ruins, 119 Solar Emperor, 266 Solar Empire, , Son of Ragorn, 19 Song of the World, 29 Sora Goodseller, 15, 25, 190 Sora Sweetvoiced, 8, Sor-Eel the Short, 25 source of Communication, 155 Source of Knowledge, 161 Source of Life, 137 source of the Air Rune, 123 Source of the Death Rune, 168, 169 Source of the Earth Rune, 137 Source of the Eternal Battle Rune, 175 Source of the Great Darkness, 173 Source of the Harmony Rune, 137, 146 Source of the Life Rune, 137 Source of the Movement Rune, 123 Source of the Stream, 277 Source of the Truth Rune, 192 Speaking God, 189 Spell of Summons, 1996 Spike of Law, 15 Spirit Realm, 21 Spirit Society Storm Bull’s Breath, 177 Storm Bull’s Heart, 177 Storm Bull’s Hide, 177 Storm Bull’s Hooves, 177 Storm Bull’s Horns, 177 Storm Bull’s Legs, 17 Rage of the Bull, 19 Stead of the Ram, 13 Steal Woods, 16 Storm Kin, 14 Stormspeech, 257 Stretcher and Sticker, 140 Strife of the Tribes, 22, 193 Sun Dome County, 26 Sustainer, 135 Swan Clan, 20 Swenstown Confederation, 20 Swords, 51, 85, 172, 22 T Taker of Breath, 142 Talking God, 14 Talosi snakes, 141 talosi swallower, 4 Tarkarlings, 76 Tarndisi’s Grove, 22 Tarshite Heavy Foot, 28, Telmori Tribe, 54, Temple of Orlanth, 74 Temple to the Reaching Moon, 272 Temples and Cults, 84 Ten Stone Wall Regiments, 24 Terms of the Lunar Peace, 28 The Punisher, 12 the Three Old Gods, 85 The 7 Therelma the Mother of Language, 10 Theya Jenalasdottir, Ernalda Priestess, 18 Theya Two Mothers, 191 8 Theyalan Council100 Theyalan Languages, 30 Thirteen great temples, 119 Three Contests, 95 Three Great Oaths of Men, The, 27 Three Worlds, The, 174 Three‑bend Road, 21 Three-Bladed Thunder Spear, 19 Thrinbarri Clouds, 12 Thunderous Ridge, 1137 Time in Glorantha, 37 Tonalang Greathelm, 225, 227 Tonaling Greathelm, 10 Torvald Fragments, 162 Torvald Fragments Grimoire, 13 Tournament of Masters of Luck and Death, 24 Traders’ Hall, 1557 Tragedy of Sarotar and Arkilia, 224 Transcendent Bull, 174 Traveling Through Sartar, 280 Treeleaper227, 230 Tres Tribe, 24 Tribes of Sartar, The, 226 Troll Corner, 245 Troll god, 255 troll spirits, 21 True Summons, 100 True Way, 265 True Wisdom, 90, 251, 263 Twenty-Four Tribes of Sartar, two women in red, 13 U 1 Umath’s Age, 11 Undying Fire, 19 Unknowable, 10 Ustrandlings, 100 V 8 Vanganth Breath, 123 Vanganth Feat, 11 Vargast Two‑ring, 19 Vermin, 97 Vingkot’s Helm, 195 Vingkotling Kings, 227 Volsaxilands, 19 W Wanderlore, 207 War Camp, 174 War Clan, 47 Weapon Taking, 29 Weaponthane, 210 Weaver, 137 Weaving Dance, 147 Wereducks, 225 White Ladies, 13 Willandring Clever-Kennings, 20 Wilmskirk Confederation, 20 Wind Lords, 13 Wine Clan, 26 Women’s House, 194 Women’s Initiation, 76, Wyvern Riders, 268 Y Yanestra, 191, 195 Yanestra Cat Witch, 191 Yavor the Lightning Spear, 127 Year-Husband, 152, 194 Yelmalion Templars, 254 Yelm's House of the Dead, 28, Yinkin Rune , 71 Young Gods, 94 Youth of Orlanth, 16 Z Zistori, 1